1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to apply image processing to a fluorescence image after application of therapeutic light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope apparatus has been widely used in a medical field and the like. A method of performing photodynamic diagnosis (PDD) by using a photosensitive substance that is easily accumulated on a lesion site, such as a tumor site, in a living body and that generates fluorescence after application of excitation light is known. A method of performing photodynamic therapy (PDT) for a lesion site diagnosed by the PDD is known. A treatment method called PIT (photoimmuno therapy) is also known. In the treatment method, a wavelength of excitation light of an agent (fluorescent substance) and a wavelength of therapeutic light for performing an optical treatment are the same.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-113232 as a first conventional example discloses an optical treatment apparatus including: a light application section configured to excite a photosensitive substance to generate fluorescence and configured to apply first output light (excitation light) to be applied to an observation region and second output light (therapeutic light) to be applied to a treatment site; an image pickup section configured to pick up an image of the observation region; a photographic image generation section configured to generate photographic image data based on an image pickup signal from the image pickup section; a treated image generation section configured to generate treated image data indicating a position of application of the second output light; an image combination/display processing section configured to generate combined image data by superimposing the treated image data on the photographic image data; and a display section configured to display the combined image data as a combined image. A surgeon can easily figure out a treated site and an untreated site.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-50602 as a second conventional example discloses an electronic endoscope system including: white light application means configured to apply white light into a subject; therapeutic light application means configured to act on a photosensitive substance accumulated on a site to be treated in the subject to apply therapeutic light for treating the site to be treated; an image pickup device configured to photoelectrically convert light entering from inside of the subject to pick up an image of the inside of the subject; light quantity adjustment means configured to adjust a light quantity of the therapeutic light to a low light quantity that does not generate halation; extraction means configured to extract data regarding a distribution of an application position and an application intensity of low light quantity therapeutic light adjusted to the low light quantity by the light quantity adjustment means from an image obtained by taking an image after applying the white light and the low light quantity therapeutic light into the subject; display means configured to display the image; and display control means configured to display the data extracted by the extraction means on the display means along with the image. An application efficiency of the therapeutic light is displayed, and an application position and a direction of the therapeutic light can be adjusted in advance to make the application efficiency of the therapeutic light excellent.